Oh Such A Sweet Dream
by Brown-eyed Wolf
Summary: It's a Dream afterall. . . Normal emotions shouldn't apply. . . Kish was in the dream, why not make the best of it. Ichigo needs a favour anyway. Will Kish oblige? KxI


_**A/N: I just needed to write a little bit of fluff, and a dream sequence seemed sweet.. :) Hope you enjoy! **_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, OR the characters, OR anything else I can get sued for for claiming I own.. So I OWN NOTHING! Except this plot.. :)_**

**_Oh. . . . Such A Sweet Dream_**

**_By Brown-Eyed Wolf_**

_Where on Earth am I?_ Ichigo asked herself silently as she took in her surroundings. It was a very dark, quite chilly night, the air crisp and dry, scolding her skin like pin pricks. Securing her knees to her chest she gazed around the empty space. As far as she could tell she was sitting a surprisingly comfy park bench, large cherry blossom trees surrounded the outskirts of the park, and waved gently in the wind. _How'd I get here?_ She wondered, cold, and wanting her warm bed back.

"Hello?!" She called out to the darkness. "Anyone out there?"

_Silly Ichigo,_ she scolded herself, _It's who knows how late in the night and your shouting, probably waking people up. _

She sighed sadly, and bent her head to her knees, hiding it from the wind that assaulted it. "I want to go home."

The air got a little warmer, and the wind died down just a fraction to be noticeable. Everything became brighter, and birds sung. Ichigo, too caught up in her own self pity, didn't notice. . .didn't notice that someone was walking into the silent park, or more accurately, floating into it.

"Cold, kitten?" he purred softly.

"Kish?! Wh-what are you doing here?!" She half yelled, because she was so shocked.

"It's YOUR dream kitten. How am I meant to know why I'm here? You dreamed me up." He seemed the slightest bit smug, grinning just that little bit more than normal.

"Oh. . . " Was all Ichigo said.

There was a long pause as she stared at the ground, thinking something through intently. Kish, as happy as he was to be dreamed up, was getting impatient to do something. Standing around waiting for the girl you love to finish thinking about whatever she was thinking about proved a little on the boring side, although he enjoyed looking at her, or staring more like it.

Finally she spoke up, "Kish? I. . . umm.. well since this IS a dream, I have a favour to ask."

He tilted his head slightly, this was not what he was expecting, but of course he would do her a favour. Anything she asked.

"What can I do kitten?"

She shifted her weight from foot to foot and looked anywhere else than his eyes, stalling for time. "Umm.. Kish.. would you. . . could you. . .?" She paused, unable to continue.

"Could I what?" He had stepped closer, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"Kiss me?" The words were a whisper from her mouth as she stared at him, her embarrassment momentarily fleeting. It came back the instant later, "I mean, I. . . er. . . I've never really kissed anyone. . . and Masaya. . . well he, um, wants to. . . and maybe some practise. . . will, er. . . help." Her mouth had gone dry with the way he was gazing at her, as if no one else mattered in the world.

He stepped forward without a sound uttered, encircling her waist with one hand while the other cupped her cheek. "Place you hand on my shoulders kitten." He whispered quietly, his eyes still locked on hers. She followed his instructions without a thought.

"Now I'll tilt my head, you do the same slightly, but in the opposite direction." His head tilted just a fraction to the right and she followed him, tilting hers also the opposite way, into his waiting hand.

"Now I'll lean in slowly kitten, very slowly. Just follow my lead." His face was composed, calm, serene.

Ichigo's heart thumped in her chest, her palms went slick with sweat, and she shivered slightly, gazing at him, at his lips. True to his word, he did lean in extremely slowly, drawing out the moment. It was a long few seconds before the soft pressure of his lips touched hers.

Ichigo was so scared of the unknown, of the kiss, she pulled back slightly, breaking it before it had properly begun. "Stay calm, relax." Kish whispered, leaning to her again.

Once more his lips touched hers, this time slightly parted. As they pressed to hers slowly they closed, licking her bottom lip slightly he prompted her mouth to part.

_What do I do?_ Ichigo shouted in her head, panicking. His lips came down on hers in a periodic fashion, pressing to them, and slightly closing as they did then moving away from her mouth before coming back and repeating the process again. His voice echoed in her head, _Follow my lead. _She did just that, parting her mouth slightly. _Is that his tongue?! _She shouted silently into her mind, panicking again. It was indeed his tongue, skimming her teeth. She calmed down enough to realise this was supposed to happen, how he was meant to kiss her. Tentatively she followed suit, touching her tongue to his, while still pressing her mouth onto his soft lips. He smiled, and she felt it.

A few more minutes of kissing left her breathless, and she had to pull away.

"Was. . . that. . . ok?" She asked, struggling to regain her breath.

His grin became more pronounced upon his face, sharp fangs flashing brilliantly, "Excellent kitten. Perfectly excellent."

She sighed happily, content.

"Would you like more practise?" He asked, tilting his head curiously, not at all pushy.

_Really, the kissing was quite enjoyable. Why not? This IS a dream. _"Yes please."

Kish resumed what he had himself dreamed about for months, kissing his kitten and her kissing him back.

_**Such a good dream. . . . . . .** . _

Ichigo's eyes flashed open from her slumber, and she was incapable of speech, of thought, or anything else. Her mouth was captured between two very excellently soft lips, and she was being kissed unlike anything she had ever been before in real life.

"What are you. . .?" She murmured against his lips.

"Doing what you asked. . ." He breathed back, "Kissing you."

"Oh. . . ." Was all she said as she kissed him back, enjoying the splendid moment. _**Real life really can be as sweet as dreams. . .Thanks Kish.**_

* * *

**_So what'd you think? Comments, queries, questions. . . .? Just review!_**

**_~Brown-Eyed Wolf_**

**_*Random Howling*_**


End file.
